Sticky Situation
by CloudyWithNoChance
Summary: Arachne, the Weaver, has captured a few victims in her web. And her web isn't the only thing that's going to be sticky after she's through Smut oneshot Arachne Serqet AhMuzenCab


The containment was something foreign to the scorpion-lady. She had never felt her arms so tightly bound, her body constricted in that of a cocoon. She had never experienced the feeling of white-darkness, tightness over her eyes. She had never understood how anyone could withstand such a fate, and now she herself had been thrust into it. Where she was, she didn't know. Her confusion matched her fear as she heard soft clicks around her. Multiple clicks. Eight of them. The clicking neared her and circled her. She couldn't see much beyond the white shell over her eyes. She could simply see a shadow shift by. Slowly pacing, sizing her up.  
The shadow was soon in front of her shell, and she froze in terror. A sharp prick indicated something entered her right shoulder. She tried to scream, but only sucked in the stickiness in front of her face. She gagged, feeling her chest collapsing from the lack of hair as she tried sucking in more and more. Oxygen couldn't reach her, and she felt her head lightening. However, a voice rang out as the substance removed itself from her throat, a firm hand grasping it.  
"Ah... I love the struggling victims. Confused, lost..." Something rubbed softly against the scorpion's cheek through the sticky substance, "So utterly pitiful. How cute you are wrapped up tight in a web of my creation."  
So that's what it was. Web. The scorpion woman thrashed against the substance, but could not free herself from its binds. She whined, making sure not to suck in too sharply. She could not break free, and submitted to the overwhelming strength of the web formed around her. She felt her arm flesh pinching as the web was tightened around her body, the stickiness clinging to every inch of her exposed flesh.  
"You're panicking, I smell it. You want freedom. You wish to be released... to mock us again..." The voice seemed more aggressive, full of spite and hissing. It was blatantly female, but very strange. A cruelness fell behind the words as she continued, "And we shall show no mercy on you as you get what you deserve, Serqet."  
_How does she know my name? _the scorpion thought, fear sending tendrils of cold through her body, _Dear gods... what have I gotten myself into?  
_"Come, face me, foolish insect."  
Serqet gasped as a strong rip sent the web blocking her vision back, away from her. Blinking quickly, her eyes darted to key points of the scene in front of her. Directly to her right, another cocoon lay, twitching very faintly. Two noticeable holes were near it's tip, hinting at the inevitable. A long web hung from the ceiling. Following it, she noticed the ceiling was coated in the same substance that bound her. Many strands hung down over long bits of rock about the area. The floor was coated just as well, and met with eight sharply pointed legs. Carrying her gaze up, she paused at the bare stomach before her. It was pleasant to the eye, and very familiar. She needn't meet the eyes of her captor, pausing at the partially exposed breasts with soft, silky reddish hair slipping to either side of them. She knew who held her. Darting back to the ground, she scanned over to the left quickly. Another cocoon held itself on a rock wall, below it, a half-eaten minion corpse. It's sword was pinned against the rock wall in web, it's blood coating the smooth web around it. Serqet gagged, a tightness coming to her neck, forcing her head forward. She met the red, empty eyes of her captor.  
"...Arachne, why are you doing this...?" Serqet spoke faintly, unused to her ability to speak again.  
"My work is nothing compared to Neith's correct?" Arachne smiled, recalling the scorpion's taunting, "Could she create such a masterpiece?" Arachne waved about her, gesturing to the cave coated in her webs.  
"...It was simply criticism."  
"False. It was your cockiness, you imbecile."  
"...Let..." Serqet fell silent as Arachne lashed her cheek. Her head jerked, but could not move due to the firmness of the web. Her cheek stung in three, long slashes.  
"Silence. You are in my trap now. And I, personally, am full. Quite full. So I won't be devouring you." Arachne grinned widely, her eyes glinting faintly.  
"The-..." Serqet's eyes widened as she was swiftly silenced by the lips of the spider. Her tongue was met with that of her captor, sharp claws digging into her shoulders, daring her to retaliate. The scorpion felt her cheeks burning, her eyes remaining wide as the spider kissed her, keeping her from speaking. She wiggled and thrashed, but knew not to bite the tongue, nor to hit the spider. She wished to live. The spider continued making out with her, pulling back with a tiny trail of saliva connecting their tongues. She gave a soft pant as she spoke once more to her victim.  
"You should listen more often."  
"...I-..." Serqet fell silent, her accent mostly turning into panicked cracking.  
"Oh, I'm not finished with you. I rarely get toys to keep." The spider snickered, raising a finger, "Please, do give me a moment. We have a spectator."  
"Spec-..." A web was swiftly thrown over her lips, silencing her. She watched the spider walk to the cocoon stuck to the rock wall. Climbing vertically up the wall, she cut the cocoon, letting it drop heavily to land on the ground upright. Rebinding it to the wall, she walked to it's front, lightly unwrapping the web there. A painted face was exposed, frail and slightly horrified.  
_The bee? What is he doing here?  
_"Hello, deary. I apologize for capturing you too, Ah Muzen Cab. But our friend here has been nothing more than rude and disrespectful towards us both. Please, do enjoy everything you see done to her. Your turn shall come yet." The bee opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced similarly to Serqet, with a rough kiss. After pulling away, Arachne slid the web over his mouth as he did Serqet.  
She slid off the wall, clicking her way back to the scorpion. Her arms folded underneath her plump breasts, holding them up even more. She smirked devilishly, leaning in close to Serqet. Her eyes glinted with faint amusement. They were alluring, the scorpion could not lie, and she found herself trying to resist it. The spider slid her legs up, grabbing either side of the woman. Slowly, she lowered her to her back, sticking her tightly to the ground. Arachne's hands worked swiftly over Serqet's chest, freeing both of her breasts. Her boobs were free, unclothed. She hadn't known she was naked. Her body quaked in the confined webs, breasts being groped and prodded at by the spider looming over her.  
"Nicely sized... I will have fun with you." The spider leaned down, running her tongue in soft circles over her right nipple. She squeezed the left, playing with it, pushing it up and pulling it down as she sucked on the right. Serqet whined through the web as her nipple was pinched the other being ran over by a warm tongue. Her body shivered, feeling a strange, unwanted warmth between her thighs. Arachne paused, giving a soft sniff.  
_Oh no...  
_Arachne pulled herself slowly down Serqet's body. She began unraveling the web near her legs. Slowly, her thighs were visible, the web peeling away seeming a little wet. Her thighs held a bit of wetness, but as her pussy felt the air, the wetness showed it's source. Arachne gave a soft laugh, slowly lowering herself to be close to the cunt of the scorpion. She softly ran her tongue from it's bottom to it's top, giving her clit a flick. Serqet wriggled in the web, letting out a whine. She felt helplessness course through her as the tongue repeated it's course; up to her clit, then down and back. She felt her pussy begging for more while her mind screamed for it to stop. She felt the sharp claws close around her freed thighs, spreading them and the web ever so slightly. The tongue slightly pushed inside her, curling ever so slightly exploring her insides. Arachne pulled back slowly, her fingers softly rubbing outside her. Her thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing it in tiny circles as her fingers ground into her. Serqet began trying to claw her way to freedom, wanting to resist the buildup in her chest, desperately trying to stop herself from cumming to the spider. Arachne simply giggled, lowering her face once more. Her tongue slid in as her fingers split the lips apart, her tongue going in as far as it could. Her tongue curled up slightly as it scraped it's way out, before returning to the outside, running up and down over it. Slowly, Serqet gave in. She climaxed all over Arachne's tongue, her body quaking in the web. Arachne grinned, bringing her tongue back into her mouth, savoring the taste.  
"Mmm... You will be... a pleasant treat." Arachne's voice was full of lust. Slowly, she laced a finger along her thigh. "I am not finished with you... but I wish to use my other toy. He is waiting patiently... Look~" She gestured to the bee' held on the wall. A tiny protrusion in the web showed Ah Muzen Cab's anticipation. She clicked her way over, sealing Serqet's legs again before doing so . She grasped his cocoon, lifting it and placing him higher on the wall. He now couldn't resist, even if he wanted to. She met his gaze, her red eyes full of lust, his full of desire and slight embarrassment. She gave a soft giggle, tightening the web over his mouth. She slid down his form, holding herself vertically on the wall, body over his, pressed against it. She slowly undid the web over his crotch, his erection slamming out, seven inches crashing into her chest. His cock was smooth, and she immediately moved a hand up to wrap around it.  
"You're so big... much bigger than I would have thought." Arachne gave a soft chuckle, lightly kissing his tip as she ran her hand up and down his shaft. His cock throbbed in her hand, and she simply went faster. She ran her tongue over his head in tiny circles, licking off the precum beading at it's peak. She spiraled her tongue around his cock, slipping it down the underside slowly. Her claws dug into his waist to ensure she herself didn't fall as she reached his base, slowly sliding back up. She returned to jerking his cock quickly, her mouth forming around it's tip. She kept her tongue swirling, moving quickly around it, as she slowly slid her head down. Inch by inch, her tongue circled him, until she had his cock buried in her throat. He tried to release a groan, but failed due to the web restricting him. She pulled off and began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. His cock twitched and throbbed, until he at last released deep in her throat. She swallows it, being sure to run her tongue along his cock to get as much of his 'honey' as possible. She then broke away, giving it a final kiss before patting it softly.  
"Is someone not pleased? Well, I believe you and my _other _toy will get along just fine... Don't try anything. You'll just get stuck in the time it takes me to bite you." The bee gave a hum of acceptance as Arachne spoke. She slowly unraveled the web around his legs, and his arms. She kept his mouth covered, and led him over to Serqet's writhing form. She looked up to see the bee's cock above her, and froze. Immediately, her head began shaking. In the cocoon. Arachne laughed, beginning to undo the leg webbing and head webbing of the scorpion, leaving her arms and tail tied up nice and tight. With a splutter, Serqet tried to scream. Arachne silenced her, lips contacting once more. A hand motion sent Ah Muzen in. He reached down, grabbing the scorpion woman's hips, and pulling her up a bit. He spread her legs, before pressing himself against her. Arachne kept her lips locked, noting the tongue vibration that was the scorpion's moan. Ah Muzen rubbed himself against her pussy, softly at first but increasingly more rough. Serqet wriggled, trying to resist. She wasn't going down easily. Ah Muzen Cab simply held her legs tighter, thrusting as deep as possible into her on his first entrance. She cried out into Arachne's lips, muffled and mostly unheard. Any fight she had was beginning to slip. The bee began to thrust himself in and out of her, holding her thighs tightly. She felt the pain from his firm grasp, and hated it. She wished she could just be freed. In her frustration, tears welled in her eyes, and her arms wiggled her chest. Arachne took this as an offering, reaching forward to remove the breast webs. She softly groped the scorpion's tits as she continued making out with her, pinching her nipple tightly. Ah Muzen continued to thrust in and out of her, so hard she began to scoot a bit on the floor. She couldn't help but whine at the abuse, only causing Arachne's tongue-play to intensify.  
_Why...  
_Serqet felt herself beginning to let go. She didn't want this. She hated the abuse. Why couldn't she be free? Why did they have to violate her? She felt herself close, so close to cum for the bee and the spider. She wanted to cum. But she didn't want to cum for them. She wanted to cum somewhere else. To someone she loved, or even remotely liked.  
Arachne broke the kiss, panting heavily from lack of breath. Ah Muzen Cab slid in as deep as he could and released his load inside her. It was warm, and she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. She came as well, her orgasm harsh and pleasurable. She let out a soft scream into Arachne's face, closing her eyes as to not face it any longer. Ah Muzen Cab simply held himself inside her, panting to himself.  
"...You two will make perfect pets. I think I'll keep you... even if you are resistant..." She lightly kissed Serqet's forehead, slowly beginning to wrap her face. Exhausted, Serqet couldn't help but welcome the darkness. She let the hushing of the spider woo her to sleep, feeling Ah Muzen Cab slip himself out just before she fell out of consciousness.

"So, Arachne," Artemis spoke, lying back and staring down a rocky-path. The path was met with a gorgeous view to it's left, water meeting lava, and a harsh, untamed jungle to it's right. The towers that stood on either side had been scrapped, ruined and destroyed. The ruins of the old plains that all had called home, "what's it like to have spider babies?"  
"It's interesting," the spider responded, climbing down from the tower that Artemis lie upon, "very eventful to raise so many children."  
"I personally will never birth a kid. Screw that noise." Artemis giggled.  
"Reasonable."  
"So, like, do you have sex then?"  
"In a way, yes, I do indeed." Arachne nodded.  
"Okay, so... I'm running out of spider questions."  
"You'll think of something, dear." Arachne mended a tiny portion of the tower with a quick web, nodding at her work. Artemis looked over, raising a finger.  
"How long does a spider's web last?"  
"Well, I have a rather large web. More a... lair. It will last as long as I do."  
"But you're immortal."  
"Exactly." Arachne gave a soft grin. "If you'd ever like to come over... be no stranger." 


End file.
